


Home

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Voyager - Fandom
Genre: Baby, C/7 - Freeform, Cohabitating, F/M, Fluff, Seven loves babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Companion Piece to Little One. For the first time in her life, Seven of Nine felt like she was home, with Chakotay.
Relationships: C/7, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Home

Seven of Nine stood at her console in Astrometrics quietly scanning the system for anything. It had been particularly boring the past few weeks and honestly, she hoped to find a nebula or something exciting. 

Footsteps caught her attention from the doorway and it was Lieutenant Torres carrying Miral in her car seat. “I hope you don’t mind us stopped by?” She asked, coming in the room with a bright smile on her face. She set the carrier on the floor along with her bag of supplies.

“Of course.” Seven answered, kneeling down to see the six-week-old baby in the carrier, whose eyes were opened wide. “Hello, little one.” Her voice was quiet and the baby stretched out with a gummy smile on her face at the sound of her voice. Seven had spent a lot of time in the last six weeks with her, she adored her.

“Do you mind watching her for a while? Tom will be off duty soon and I’ve got to meet with the Doctor and with the Captain about returning back to work.” She asked gently. Seven bit her lip, suddenly nervous. She had yet to be alone with the baby and the thought of being solely responsible for a newborn was terrifying. B’Elanna sensed her hesitance and placed a hand on her arm. “It’ll be okay, she doesn’t get into things yet. She’ll want to eat in probably thirty minutes and will fall asleep.”

“Okay.” Seven responded timidly.

A smile filled B’Elanna’s face. “Thank you!” She said. “If you need anything, you can call me and I will come right back.” 

She nodded as the Lieutenant left Astrometrics and she was alone with the baby. She picked up the carrier and moved it next to the console. “If you are going to be here, you might as well work.” She said teasingly to the baby, who again smiled widely at her. 

In the six weeks since Miral was born, Seven had read every book on raising children in the database, the likelihood that something was to happen to both parents was slim, but she wanted to be prepared for the worst. 

Seven continued to work silently while Miral sat quietly at her feet. 

After a few minutes at her console, Seven took a step out around to the other side to gather the data. Even though she could still see the baby, Miral couldn’t see her and started to whine. “I am still here, Miral.” She announced and Miral turned her head towards the noise. It wasn’t enough to settle her and another whine escaped her mouth.

“I have to work over there for a few minutes.” She explained to the baby like she was a full-grown adult, Miral smiled happily again at her. “Fine, if you insist.” She answered and picked her up, cradling her in her arms.

Miral was content, her eyes looking at the bright twinkling lights all around the room as Seven continued to work. She spoke quietly describing what she was doing as if she were training Miral to take over the night shift.

She mapped a particularly useless nebula and noted into her report when Miral became fussy again. “I assume that you are hungry.” She asked the baby, who only whined in response and she went to the bag that B’Elanna had left next to the carrier. 

Inside was a filled bottle and other baby essentials. B’Elanna had taught her how to feed the baby a couple of weeks ago and she drew upon that knowledge. By the time Seven had the bottle ready, her whines had turned into cries. “You are as impatient as your parents.” She commented placing the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and instantly the crying stopped as she ate. Seven returned to her console, she couldn’t return to her work because her hand was holding the bottle to Miral’s mouth. 

She forced the impatient feeling down and continued to look at the map in front of her, mentally noting things that would need to be added to her report and suggesting course corrections for a couple of days from now, because where there was a nebula, usually an asteroid field was near. 

When the bottle was finished, she sat it on the console as she pulled the cloth from the back and sat it on her shoulder, she remembered B’Elanna joking that Tom had forgotten and Miral had spit up down his back, she lifted Miral to her shoulder to pat her on the back, forcing the air out. 

Miral seemed content and turned her face into Seven’s neck as she began to sway again as she began to work again. Seven still narrated what she was doing and found her voice was soothing, the baby seemed to relax. 

-

Chakotay made his normal rounds to the various departments he oversaw. It had been important to him to be a presence amongst the crew in the beginning because of the Maquis/Starfleet tension and it turned into a ritual. He wasn’t above rolling up his sleeves to help one of the crewmen, should the need arises. 

But honestly, he was looking forward to his last stop in Astrometrics. His and Seven’s relationship was still new and the thought of her still brought butterflies to his stomach. It was nice having a little secret that was shared between the two of them. She was still a little timid but was quickly warming up to his affection. 

He was planning on asking her to dinner tonight in his quarters, even though they ate together for nearly every meal, but he couldn’t resist the flush of her cheeks when he did ask, it was adorable. 

When he stepped into Astrometrics, he stopped suddenly and the breath rushed out of his lungs. Seven stood near a console, swaying slightly and Chakotay could just barely make out the dark hair that belonged to his goddaughter Miral against her neck. She spoke softly to the baby, explaining to her what she was doing. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. 

This little girl was going to grow up to be a Science Officer, despite her parents and his influences.

Chakotay chuckled to himself as he walked into the room, she didn’t turn at his footsteps and her shoulders relaxed even more. His hands went to her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then the top of the baby’s head. “How are my favorite girls?” He asked softly, so as not to wake the sleeping infant. 

“Behind. I have not finished my report just yet.” She answered, patting the baby on the back and pressing a soft kiss to Miral’s forehead. “I told you that you would be to blame if I was late.” She spoke to the baby with a small smile on her face. 

“I see.” He placed his warm hand on the baby’s back. 

“She insisted on taking the use of one of my arms.” Seven answered. “And she protested when I tried to set her back down and I explained to her just how inefficient this was for the both of us, but she did not seem to care.”

His heart soared, Seven had been coming around to making small talk with him and he loved it. “Well, we can’t have that now can we?” He asked, taking the baby from her who settled against his chest without complaint and Seven stretched her arm as if she had been holding the small infant for a while and a cramp had formed. Before he stepped out of her space, he pressed his lips to hers softly, not willing to let go, even though anybody could walk through Astrometrics at any moment and he loved it that she didn’t even seem to care. “Are you going to be much longer?”

She shook her head. “No.” She answered simply and Chakotay nodded as he walked slowly around the room. 

He turned to watch her for a few moments, Seven looked so relaxed as she typed quickly into the console her findings for the day. It was amazing just how much she has grown as a person in the past few weeks since the birth of Miral. She was meshing with the crew better and more open emotionally. She wore her hair different, just a loose bun at the back of her head with tresses falling out of it. 

He was a lucky guy.

In whatever capacity their relationship was. 

She looked up at him and made eye contact, her cheeks flushed before turning back to her work. “Did you need anything else?”

“No.” He answered simply. “Just admiring from afar.” 

Another heartwarming smile filled her face as she looked back to her work, her cheeks flushed. He walked around the room slowly and the baby didn’t stir. “Where did B’Elanna go anyway?” Chakotay asked.

“She had a meeting with the Captain and the Doctor in regards to returning back to work.” Seven answered. “She assured me that Tom would be down to retrieve Miral after his shift.”

“Yeah, B’Elanna has been chomping at the bit to get her hands dirty for a couple of weeks now. I hope that they can come to a compromise.” Seven raised her brow and Chakotay chuckled, they both knew that the hot-headed Klingon was going to get what she wanted with or without the Captain’s and Doctor’s blessing. 

“Frankly, I’m surprised that you are not there mediating, Chakotay,” Tom said breezing into Astrometrics. 

Chakotay handed the baby to her father, who grunted but didn’t wake up. “Honestly, I am too.” 

“Obviously the Captain and the Doctor do not find her as big of a threat like they use to or they plan to agree to her demands.” Seven said with a smile and her banter surprised Tom and Chakotay. 

Both men laughed. “Motherhood has really softened her up,” Tom said with a laugh and then looked serious for a moment. “Don’t tell her I said that, she’s got an image to maintain.” 

Chakotay clapped Tom on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you are still scared of her.” He teased with a laugh and it made Seven laugh. 

Tom held his hand out in surrender as Miral began to stir, angrily scrunching her face and making her presence known. “Looks like someone needs a change.” Tom commented. “Thanks for watching her, Seven.” 

Seven nodded. “Anytime.” She answered honestly, her earlier apprehension disappeared. 

“Careful, I might take you up on that offer,” Tom said with his charming smile, that she knew that he used to get what he wanted from pretty much everybody. B’Elanna might get her way using aggression, but Tom got his way through charm. He put Miral back into the carrier and she started to whimper. “I hear you, come on, we are going home. Say bye-bye Miral.” He waved once more before disappearing down the hall. 

Her cries were carried out of the door and down the hall leaving Chakotay and Seven alone in Astrometrics. Chakotay crossed the floor to stand in front of Seven. “You might regret that later.” Chakotay teased, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her softly. “When he takes advantage of that at 2 in the morning.”

She giggled against his lips. “It’s a good thing Miral is worth it.” She answered. 

Chakotay chuckled in response as he nodded in agreement. “Are you finished here?” He asked, looking at the chronometer on the console as he stepped away from her, Jenny Delaney was to replace her any moment.

“Once my commanding officer signs off on my daily report I will be finished.” She said with a coy smile, handing him a PADD that rested on top of her station. 

He quickly scanned over the information, thorough as always. “Looks good.” He handed the PADD back to her, there was nothing really to report or she would have called him out on barely glancing at it. “How about joining me for dinner?”

It was a formality and she knew it. “Of course, but it is my turn to cook.” She said with a smile.

“Be my guest.” He answered with a chuckle and almost like clockwork, Jenny Delaney came trotting in. Her promptness mirrored Seven’s, and Chakotay knew she appreciated it in her timeliness, which was why she replaced Seven and not Megan. “Hello, Jenny.”

“Commander, Seven.” She greeted with her normally kinds smile, Chakotay didn’t miss the mischevious glint in her eye-she had heard them talking about their dinner plans. Not that he minded the crew knowing about the two of them, he just wanted it to be a secret for a little bit longer. It was harmless chatter, every once awhile his name would circulate around the ship with some kind of inter-office romance, usually the Captain, sometimes B’Elanna (those were his favorite because the Klingon would get so angry), sometimes it was a fling with a younger crewman (not his favorite), nobody would believe his name tacked up with the beautiful Seven of Nine. 

And he definitely didn’t hear her page her sister as soon as the pair of them left Astrometrics. 

Gossips.

/

Seven had made herself at home in his quarters after stopping by Aeroponics to gather some vegetables, quickly getting to work on something to eat while Chakotay went into his room to change into something more comfortable.

When he returned, he watched as she seamlessly flowed from one thing to the next in his kitchenette. He loved that she felt comfortable with him, he crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around her again, pressing his front to her back and pressing a kiss to her neck. “Smells good.” He whispered, pleased to see the goosebumps crawl up her neck. She continued to stir mushrooms that sizzled in the pan.

“Wait until you taste it.” She commented with a smile. He raised his tattooed eyebrow, until a couple of weeks ago she had only ever eaten the basic nutritional supplement. She had found a passion for cooking, which of course he selfishly nurtured in the past six weeks. 

He moved to go set the table and he mused of just how domestic he had become. He also realized how happy he was. Finally. And suddenly he longed for a future with Seven of Nine in it and he couldn’t wait until they reached Earth and can build a future with her. All of the women he had ever been with didn’t make him feel this way.

His thoughts were cut off when Seven came around to place the pasta on the plates, completely unaware of his musings.

She was right, she usually was, dinner was amazing. 

The conversation was light, Chakotay shared stories of when he was younger-mostly the trouble he caused at the academy. “Basically having to command over B’Elanna is karma for my time at the academy.”

Seven laughed so freely. “I concur.” She answered and moved to pick up the plate.

“Let me.” He said getting up and taking the plate from her, grabbing her arm with his free hand to pull her for a kiss. “You cooked, now allow me to clean up. Make yourself at home.”

She held out her hands in defeat as she moved to sit on his couch, picking up the book that Chakotay had been reading on the coffee table to look at the cover. It was a really old book, judging by the binding of it, just like the captain liked to read, but this one felt more authentic. She reached down and unzipped her boots as she read the description of the book, it was a fantasy novel, something that she hadn’t thought Chakotay would be interested in. ‘The Princess Bride.’ 

She slid her feet out of her shoes and tucked them underneath her as she began to read. She knew it was frivolous, but if he liked it, then she should give it a chance. Honestly, she could read over the ship schematics again, something she did in her ‘home,’ but this was different. She could feel herself relax against the cushions. “That was my great-great-great grandmother’s book,” Chakotay said startling her and he sat next to her, placing a hand on her arm to calm her. “It’s the only thing I have left of my mother really.”

Seven looked up at him confused. “It doesn’t seem traditional. . .” She questioned

Chakotay shrugged. “It’s not.” He answered. “I find comfort in it now, it’s a wonderful story that I read occasionally.” She nodded as he took the book from her and began to read from the book. She shifted to rest her head on his shoulder, listening to his deep voice reading over the words. Most of the story seemed like nonsense, but she just listened. 

She nearly dozed off and he stopped reading. “Thank you.” She said softly with a yawn as she got up from the couch, realizing that she had forgotten to put her shoes back on.

He got up and took her hand in his, he didn’t want her to leave. “Stay with me tonight.” He said quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Nervous jitters filled her stomach. “Okay.” It was a whisper.

He led her to his bedroom and she felt awkward, waiting for him to give her some sort of direction. He pulled out clothes from his drawer, it was the clothes she wore last time she slept in his bed, the day that Miral was born. He ushered her into the bathroom to change while he turned down the bed and she trembled slightly as she changed. As she washed her face, she forced her nervousness away.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, he took her biosuit and sat it on the dresser. “I set an early alarm so you can get a chance to regenerate.” He said, his smile made her nervousness go away. 

“Thank you.” She answered as she crawled into his bed. He disappeared into his bathroom to get ready for bed as she relaxed against the pillow. She didn’t feel so nervous anymore, mostly because she was surrounded by the smell of him.

She could get used to this, easily. 

“Comfy?” He asked, looking fresh-faced. He tossed his uniform in a hamper. 

“Yes.” Well at least she thought this was what comfort was, it was nice to know that he cared so much about her comfort. He crawled into bed next to her and turned off the lights.   
He could sense her anxiety as he pulled her close to him and tangled their legs together. They were nose to nose with his hand teasing the hair at her temple. “Is this okay?” He asked softly.

She nodded. “Yes.” She said before yawning softly. “It seems that I could get used to sleeping in a bed.”

“Good.” He answered softly and she gave him a confused look. “I’d like to share my bed, my quarters with you permanently.” 

Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she pushed herself up to read his face. “What?” She asked breathlessly. She was sure he could hear her heart beating from her chest. 

His smile soothed her confusion. “I’d like you to live here with me.” He answered softly, reaching out and cupping her cheek in his hand. “Obviously you’ll have to regenerate, but when you don’t I’d like you to live here with me and think of this bed as our bed and our quarters. . .”

He was starting to ramble and she could sense his nervousness, it was endearing really. He had this air of confidence around him and he was constantly breaking barriers around her, it was nice to see him vulnerable for once. It didn’t last long, she leaned down and kissed him to stop his mumblings. 

When she pulled back, she had to wipe a tear that had escaped her eyes. “Yes.” She whispered and he pulled her back into his arms happily. She tucked her face into his neck as she fought to control her emotions. “Thank you.”

She soon fell asleep with him running his fingers through her hair, and for the first time in her life, she felt content and loved.

She was finally home.


End file.
